Be Mine
by animegleek101
Summary: After escaping his abusive father to live in New York,things didn't go as planed for Blaine. As he finds himself becoming someone he never would have dreamed of. Kurt, a successful CEO of his own fashion line. And Blaine, a young prostitue find themselves crossing paths, and after one amazing night,Kurt wants Blaine to be his personal escort.
1. Chapter 1

Laughter and voices echoed throughout the halls as the dinner guests chattered about their day. It was a dinner party, and the Anderson family had invited the Cambers over to celebrate their success on a six-month lawsuit battle against the Johns.

Upstairs in a dark room, Blaine sat at the edge of his bed, he drags his fingers on his thighs nervously.

"Blaine what is it, the quest are waiting, can't this hold on?" his father paced the floor impatiently.

"No.it can't. I've Been trying to tell you for months dad, but you just won't..." he trailed off. This was it, and he couldn't wait another day. If Blaine didn't tell him today, he didn't know when he'd get another chance.

"Won't what, Blaine?" his father was making it very obvious that he didn't want to be there, too preoccupied with the guest.

Blaine grew angry at that looking up at his father in disbelief, "LISTEN!!' he yelled. "You don't have time to listen! Ever since the Cambers case, all it's been is 'I think this one's the one Milly those johns won't know what hit em." He makes a stupid impression of his father at the dinner table, finally feeling like he's going crazy with all the emotions rushing through his body.

"Blaine, what are you talking about" his father was getting angry, offended by his words.

"I'm gay dad, that's what I'm fucking talking about." He didn't mean it to come out like that, but now it was too late to take it back.

"What..." his father froze taken back, then he grew angry his face beat red. "You fucking shit!Are you a fucking faggot? I didn't raise you to be a fucking faggot Blaine!" his father scolded.

Blaine stood hurt by his father's words, but he'd prepared himself for this moment."I don't care what you think," he cried. "I'm proud of who I am!"

'SLAP,'

He didn't expect that.

Blaine check grew bright red as he held it. The pain of the slap stung, making him numb.

"No little faggot is going to talk back to me!" His father grabbed him by the hair " Do you know what this will do to the family, to my job, my reputation as a lawyer!!"

His father pulled him down, his head hitting the ground hard, there was a ringing in his ear as his father spat in his face. "you think anyone is going to what a lawyer with a faggot as a son! You better keep your fucking mouth shut, you hear me?"

Blaine whined from the pressure on his head.'" I said, do you hear me, boy?"

"yes, yes, I won't say anything" he whimpered.

His father patted him on the cheek,"good boy." He stood and took a deep breath."Now, I think Mr. Cambers had something to tell me as well. I'm sure he won't be as disappointing as you."

Mr.Anderson straightened his suit and fixed his tie and walked out of the room as if nothing happened.

Blaine struggled to sit up feeling weak. He brought his knees up and ran his hand through his hair.Then began to cry, sobs taking over. He covered his mouth afraid his father would hear him and come back.

He could hear laughter downstairs, and cars honking in the streets outside his window. The world was still going, and, taking no notice of his world crumbling before him.

He stood wobbling to his bed struggling to lay down. He turned his head seeing his wicked poster on the wall. He smiled.' New York' he thought. What he would do to be on stage singing and dancing.

He closed his eyes.Imagining himself on a Broadway stage, alone. Silence, and suddenly, a light shines on him, and he can see the audience. A full house and theyre waiting for him. Anticipating, so he starts singing. Soft at first slowly increasing as the music leads him through the song. A smile grows on his face. As backup singers join him.The music becomes cheerful as they begin to dance. A choreographed dance that they worked on for weaks. And it's perfect, they're perfect.

He opens his eyes going back to reality, sighing.

From then on, every time they were out in the town, and he just happened to look at a boy. When they got home, and the light was out, and the family asleep his father would come in the middle night, and drag him out of bed, he would beat him saying how could he risk looking at that boy, risk everyone knowing. He would cry out for his mother, but she never came. His father would be careful with the hits, never risking a place that could be seen by others.

Blaine learned to keep his head down not risk looking at anyone. Scared of what his father might do if he did. His father had taken his phone the morning after his first beating. So he couldn't call the cops, he tried to get to the house phone once, but that just resulted in more beating. Even if he did call them, his father would probably figure out a way to make things against him, he was always so good at that.

Soon his father didn't need a look at a boy for a reason. Being gay was enough to come at night, pull him out of bed and beat him, sometimes until he passed out. Every time, as usual, he would cry for his mother. To come save him, even though he knew by now, it was no use. And the next morning, like clockwork she would ignore him.

His father came to him one morning telling him he'll be homeschooled once school started.

I'd been two months since he came out to his parents. And there was still a month till 'school' started. He wasn't allowed outside the house. And he didn't have any close friends that could come and rescue him. So this is what his life consisted of now.

The door creaked open, Blaine was awake as usual, hidden under the covers. He waited for his father to come and pull him out of the covers as usual.

"Blaine" his father called.

Blaine raised himself off the bed, knowing better.

His father walked toward him, he grabbed him by the hair forcefully pulling his head back.

"Why did you have to be born?" his father breathed in his face.

"I'm sorry" Blaine whimpered.

"Why did you have to ruin everything Blaine, How many boys did you let fuck you? I bet you begged them too. How many people now your such a slut Blaine?!!" His father pulled him forward, dragging him out of bed onto the floor.

"Dad it's not like that I've never-" he was interrupted by his father's kick to his chest. He whimpered as he covered his body in an attempt to protect himself.

"Why did you make me take you away from the world. I was a good father. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" He kicked him in the stomach."You were gonna married a sweet girl Blaine, you were gonna make your mother proud." Another kick. Blaine struggled to breathe." Now look what you've done, your mother cries every night because of her faggot of a son!" he grabbed him by the hair "you're not my son anymore."

Blaine felt his world collide as his father brought his head up, and with all his force, he smashed Blaine's head against the floor.

As if in slow motion, he felt his head bounced against the floor.Pain shooting through him and he gave out a silent cry. He laid there as he saw his father walk out of the room. He raised himself up, he felt dizzy, his vision was blurry. And oh too quickly his arms gave out, and he passed out into the darkness.

Lights shined in his eyes as he awoke. He felt a pounding in his head. And he whined as he struggled to sit up. He had to stop and concentrate on not passing out again, as he still felt dizzy. His arms wobbled when he tried holding himself up.

Soon his vision cleared, but he still felt that pounding in his head. He picked himself up on his feet, walking towards his drawer where he took out some pain pills that he kept there.

He took two, walking to the mirror to check how bad the damage was. He didn't seem to be bleeding, but there was a swell that his curls could cover up.

He went to his bed lying flat on his back looking at the ceiling.

Is this really how his life is going to be now? He thought. Living in fear and waiting for his father to beat him till he passes out. What if one day he goes too far and kills him?

He grew scared at the thought.

He turned his head looking at the wicked poster once again.

No. He can't let that happen. He has to stop it before it's too late. He sat up quickly, moving to stand in front of the poster. He ripped it off the wall holding and looking at it in his hands' New York'...that's Where all he dreams of music and Broadway are at. That's where he belongs.

But he can't go... there's just...How would he get there? Where would he live?

'I need to get online' he thought.

He heard a distant sound of a door slide open. And he rushed to his window noticing his mother stepping out into the back yard and taking a seat on the deck. She was drinking her morning tea like she did every morning. So his father must be at work by now.

He jumped up as an idea hit him. He rushed to open his bedroom door. He opened it quietly checking no one was in the hall. He started walking in the direction of the only room that had a computer.

As he arrived at his father's office, he went to open the door but froze.

What if he gets caught?His father would surely kill him then.no.no he can't think like that. It's New York Blaine. New York.

Without another thought, Blaine opened the door. There were books on shelves all over the walls.

He quickly rushed inside. Closing the door and turning the lock. He made his way to the desk and is quick to activate the computer screen. He opened the internet browser typing in Westville airline. He quickly maneuvered through the site typing his destination. It gave him a variation of dates and times planned for his destination. He needed to pick the soonest one, it would cost more, but he could manage. He just hoped his father hadn't canceled his emergency credit card. He probably thought he'd have no use for it anyways. He'd have to see.

He chose the first flight, that was three days from now. He typed in the information from his credits card and clicked purchase.

This was it. He'd done it. He was going to New York.

Being as quiet as he possibly can, he searched in his closet, looking for that gym bag he used for sports in school. Using his stepladder he looked on top of the shelf, smiling as he found it. He brought it down quickly opening it. He began packing his clothes and things he'll need.

He wanted to be ready, be prepared, he only had one shot at this, and he was going to get it right.

The next two days went as usual. Get up, wait for his mother to go drink her tea in the garden, eat breakfast, read, wait for his father to come home, greet his father at the doorstep, help his mother with dinner, Help clean up dinner. Go to his room, read some more. Get ready for bed and wait for his father to come at night.

The same, nothing had changed. Blaine knew he was doing the right thing by leaving.

On the third day, he made sure to wake up early. He got everything in check ready to go.The flight was in three hours, and all he had to do was wait for his mother to go to the garden as usual.

He stood by his window, watching and waiting out of sight. As his mother exited the house. He quickly turned without a thought running to the Hall. He made his way to his father's office and turning quietly. He looked around searching smiling as he saw the keys of the SUV on the wall. He took them and exited the room going back to his bedroom.

He picked up his bag off the ground turning to exit, but he stops. Looking at his mother standing in front of the door.

She looked him in the eyes, then at the bag strapped to his shoulders. Her face was straight, not a single expression on her face.

"Mom" Blaine whispered.

She didn't look back as she turned, walking into her bedroom.

Blaine stood there paralyzed, he covered his mouth holding back a cry. A whimper escaping his mouth.'She Doesn't care. Her only son is leaving, and she doesn't…'-

Whatever.

He needs to go. He's going to be late.

He made his way downstairs, not being as careful of making any more noise now. He when to the front porch seeing the parked SUV. He unlocked the car and jumped inside. Started the car and without another thought drove off to the airport. He didn't look back, he was sure he wouldn't miss that place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Him" Kurt said staring at a young man through the window. "with the sweater"

It was an early night, the air was cold and the sun had just set. Kurt sat straight in the back seat of the car with his legs crossed ,hands entwined resting on his thighs . The driver followed Kurt's gaze and notices a young man with an old navy blue sweater and simple blue jeans, he nodded and rolled down the window.

"Hey you, kid" the driver shouted.

The young man perked at the sound ,standing straight from having been leaning on the wall, looking around until his gaze fell on the driver, he pointed a finger at himself mouthing 'me'. The young man wasn't the only one out tonight, there were others spread throughout the sidewalk of every gender and orientation.

"yeah you ,come here" the driver shout back.

The young man walked up to the car bending down to look at the possible customer.

"how much "the driver asked

"25 for a blow job, 100 for a fuck, 200 for anything weird" the boy said naturally, having gotten used to the bold words.

the young man watched as the drivers fixed his attention to the back seats of the car. He couldn't see what the man was looking at ,as for the windows were tinted black.

Kurt had been staring at the boy through his window, he turns his view to look at his driver. Kurt nodded giving his driver the approval. Money wasn't a problem for Kurt, but he was quite surprise at the low cost for the boy, as he did look quite young.

he must be desperate Kurt thought

The driver turned to face to the boy once again.

"Ok" the driver said

The boy nodded understanding and proceeded to open the car door.

"No, go around" the driver said

Blaine sighed frowning ,getting a little pissed that the man didn't even give him the little humanity of sitting in the front seat. He circled around the car ,roughly opening the car door and looking inside ...OH. Someone else was inside the car.

Blaine, confused by the extra man ,opted to sit on the far end turning his head to face the window as the car moved.

Blaine risked a glance at the man in the car. Noticing his handsome features and pale skin. The man was, indeed beautiful. Blaine sighed, young, innocent Blaine would probably crush on someone like him.

'Stop it. All the man wants to do is fuck you. You're not that kid anymore.'

The man seemed to be in his early twenty's sitting tall and proud, his poster not faltering for a second. He wore a suit that was perfectly altered to fit every curve in his body. Everything looked very...rich. 'The other guy must be his personal driver' he thought. But why is someone like him in a place like this?

whatever,money is money no matter where it comes from.

The man's head turned and caught his gaze. Blaine Looked away embarrassed at having been caught staring. He turned his gaze back to the window trying not to keep looking at the man.

Kurt's raised an eyebrow at the boy's sudden embarrassment ,keeping his eyes on the window ignoring the constant stares from the boy.

They were both quiet through the car ride. A silence filling the air as the New York lights flashed by.

After a few minutes the car came to a halt. Blaine watched as the driver got out and rounded the car opening the door for the man.

"Mr. Hummel" the driver said opening the door

"Thank you" the man - Mr. Hummel said

Blaine deciding they'd arrived at their destination and got out of the car coming to stand next to the driver. He watched as Mr. Hummel continued to walk straight into the building. Blaine was surprised at the place really, it was a big fancy building, its lights blinded him in the dark November night.

Blaine was still admiring the building when the driver spoke. "Fallow him kid, and don't say a word "

Blaine looked at the man and nodded, jogging his way over to catch up to Mr. Hummel. The driver stayed behind getting into the car and driving off.

They walked through the glass doors of the building and into the lobby. The lobby was big and open, with white floors, and a brown wooden information desk, a beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the roof. He wondered if it was real. The workers were all very well dressed too.

He looked down at his clothes,God he was really starting to feel out of place hear.

Kurt kept walking at a steady pace leading them to the elevator. Kurt pushed the button and waited, paying the boy no attention. When the elevator dinged open, Kurt waited until the boy was inside standing behind him before pressing the button to the top floor.

It was silent and the elevator binged again, the doors opening. Kurt got out, listening to the boy's footsteps right behind him. He reached into his pocket for his keys opening the door to his apartment.

They walked inside and Kurt watch as the boy took in his penthouses in awe. It was big ,and decorate to his liking in expensive fabric and furniture. the living room was a few steps from the door . The kitchen on the other side to the left wall, while the master room and guest rooms were to his right.

As The boy continued to look around Kurt took the time to admire the boy's beauty. He couldn't be much older then 19, he was gorgeous. With amber colored eyes,curly hair and light tanned skin .He was a few inches shorter then he was and he was perfect.

Blaine felt eyes on his ,so he turned his attention back to Mr. Hummel. His blue eyes stared back at him in such a way that it made him blush once again. As they stood there in silence ,Blaine remembered why he was there in the first place, having been too distracted by the fancy apartment. He reached up for the zipper on his sweater pulling it down.

"No..not yet" The older man stopped him.

Blaine stopped his movement looking up at the him confused.

The man turned and walked off through a small hallway opening the door to his right. Blaine followed him ,he walked through the door to find himself in a bedroom...wow impressive. Black covers were laid on top of clear white sheets ,covering the king size bed in the middle of the room. Silk pillows rested on the leather headboard. A gray rug was spread over the black laminated grain wood floor, that matched the midnight walls perfectly.

"what's your name sweetheart" the older man said.

"Blaine" he responded, shifting on his feet at the endearment.

"Alright Blaine, I want you to go ahead and shower." he said taking off the cuffs on his suit. " I want you to clean everything , everywhere, there's a toothbrush in one of the drawers ,shampoo ,conditioner, soap and towels are in the cabinets." He said pointing to a door on the wall.

Blaine hesitated for a second before following the man's instructions'. The man was his first customer of the night,so he was clean but he wasn't going to turn down the offer of an actual warm shower.

Walking up to the door and opening it. Inside he was met with the bathroom. It was like nothing he'd never seen before, his crappy apartment back at home didn't even compare to what he was seeing .

The bathroom fit the design of the bedroom, but with white tiled floor and glass shower doors. There was a big bathtub on the side . He walked up to the sink where the cabinets and drawers surrounded the surface. He managed to find every thing he needed ,and after some struggle with turning on the water in the shower he striped naked and got to work on washing his body clean.

After Blaine was finished with showering ,he brushed his teeth. And deciding against putting his clothes back on. He opened the door and leaned on the frame. The man, Mr. Hummel was sitting on the edge of the bed ,reading some papers in his hands.

"Mr. Hummel" Blaine interrupted.

The man looked up from his papers ,his suit jacket ben discarded off somewhere . He took off his glasses and looked up at Blaine. The man smiled when he noticed Blaine's lack of clothing.

"Please, call me Kurt" he said putting down his papers on the night stand. He walk up to Blaine ,stopping to stand in front of him.

Kurt roamed his eyes up and down Blaine's body. Raising an arm to caress his cheek , running his fingers down Blaine's neck and collarbone. Feeling and caressing the boy's beautiful skin.

Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's movement ,surprised at the man's soft hands.

Kurt continued down the boy's chest landing on a hard nipple and flicking it. Making Blaine gasp. Kurt looked up at Blaine, eyebrows raised at the sudden sound.

Blaine blushed embarrassed, god why was he blushing so much today.

Kurt continued to touch and caress his skin, running his fingers through every curve and following the lines of the boys slight muscled body.

Blaine's breath began to quicken and his dick began to twitch at the unfamiliar touches. Blaine was use to rough hands and hungry lustful eyes. Nothing like what Kurt was doing ,the way he looked at him as if he was a prize he'd just won after weeks of hard work. Blaine could hear Kurt's breathing and he watched as Kurt continued to roam his eyes though Blaine's Body ,with a soft ,wantful yearn in them.

Kurt stopped and Blaine immediately missed the soft hands on his skin. But they then land back to his chest. Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes slowly leaning forward giving Blaine a chance to pull back.

"Please" Blaine whined softly. Suddenly aching for more. He didn't understand what was happening to his body. His heart was pounding in his chest and it was hard to breath.

"It's Ok, I've got you" Kurt whispered , connecting their lips.

Blaine whined into it. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist pulling him close. Kurt's lips were soft and the kiss was slow and gentle, making Blaine desperate for more. Blaine had never kissed someone like this before, and for the first time ,it felt…good.

They kissed for awhile savoring each other's taste, until Kurt pulled away from the kiss taking a look at the wrecked boy in front of him . His lips were red and flushed, panting from the kiss and a slight bush could be seen on his cheeks. His chest rose as he tried to compose his breathing.

Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine's waist taking his hand and leading him to the edge of the bed.

The bed hit the back of Blaine's knees ,Kurt pushed lightly at Blaine's chest encouraging him to lye down.

They crawled up to the middle of the bed, Blaine lying on his back as Kurt hovered over him ,holding himself up with his arms besides Blaine's head.

Kurt reached down and teasingly brushed his lips against Blaine's and pulled back ,making the boy follow his lips desperately.

"kiss me" Blaine pleaded, what was he doing he never begged at a customer.

Kurt gave in and crashed her lips together, they both moaned. Kurt reached a hand up to loosening his tie. And Blaine held onto his waists trying to pull him closer. Kurt started to Kiss over Blaine's cheek continuing down his neck, sucking and licking at the skin. Blaine moaned when Kurt sucked on a certain spot between his neck and shoulder. How did Kurt know exactly where to touch him?god he was good at this.

Kurt made work on kissing Blaine's chest ,taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly, scraping it with his teeth, making Blaine gasp. Kurt shifted, placing his hand on Blaine's hips kissing down his stomach noticing the boy's dick, flushed red, and hard.

As Kurt continued to mouth at his stomach and thighs, biting at the sensitive skin. Blaine whined at the feeling. God he's really not suppose to feel this good with a client. Why wasn't it rough and quick like usual. How did Kurt manage to make him feel like this. For god's sake, he's just kissing you, you need to calm down.

Kurt licked a long stripe up his dick, Blaine cried out a broken moan. So much for calming down. He hadn't notice how hard an aching he was as Kurt put his lips around his dick, sucking lightly at the head. Blaine moaned as Kurt continued to work his mouth down his cock, taking him in with no problem.

Blaine's cock hit the back of Kurt's throat "oh god" Blaine swallows around his dick, Blaine threw his head back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure.

Kurt loved the notices Blaine made, he was hard just by them alone, they were like music to his ears, he would listen to them all day if he could.

Kurt continued to bob his head, taking all of Blaine cock in his mouth. He licked around the head swirling his tongue around and going back down. Holding Blaine's hips to keep him from thrusting in(though he wouldn't be opposed to the idea).

Soon Blaine's hips started to jerk out of control "Kurt...if-if you don't stop.. i-'-m going to cum..." He said breathless, gripping Kurt's hair tight in his fist. Kurt continued bobbing his head at a faster pace.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried.

Kurt pulled off with a pop, quickly taking Blaine's cock in his hand and jerking him . Blaine cried out ,throwing his head back and shutting his eyes closed . His whole body shaking as his orgasm hit him ,cuming in Kurt's hand and on his stomach. Kurt worked him through it licking at his shaft and sucking his balls into his mouth.

Blaine whined as his dick started to get sensitive. Kurt let go of his cock ,crawling back up the bed to kiss Blaine.

Blaine reached a hand down to palm over Kurt's still hard cock. Kurt moaned into his lips ,hips grinding down for more friction. Blaine went to unbuckle Kurt's belt to free his cock ,but Kurt stopped him.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused, did Kurt not want to cum?

"I'm not done with you yet babe, i still plan to make love to you" Kurt said smirking at the boy.

'Make love?...is that what Kurt was doing? Is that why everything felt so different compared to the others?god he felt stupid.

Kurt Pushed at Blaine's shoulder lightly, helping him turn to lay on his stomach. Blaine's head landed on the soft silk pillow with his arms were bent beside him. Kurt kissed Blaine's shoulder ,running his hand up and down Blains body. One hand landed on Blaine's butt cheek giving it a squeeze, making Blaine hide his face in the pillow.

Kurt rubbed his thumb over Blaine's hole, circling the rim. And Blaine jerked his head up a whine leaving his mouth,His dick twitching in interest.

Kurt stretched a hand out to dig into his nightstand drawer ,retrieving lube and a condom. He tossed the condom aside, popping the lubes cap open. He poured some lube onto his fingers ,rubbed the liquid on Blaine's hole. Blaine gasped sharply as he pushed a finger in, stopping at the first knuckle . He waited a couple seconds before pushing in some fidgeted above him at the intrusion. 'God he's so tight' Kurt thought. He reach a hand up to Blaine's shoulder massaging the tense muscles with his thumb.

"relax" Kurt instructed softly.

He worked his finger into Blaine, adding another when he felt Blaine was ready . He watched his fingers disappear into Blaine's tight hole, stretching him open.

Blaine yelped as Kurt brushed his prostate massaging the nub. Kurt added a third finger purposely avoiding Blaine's prostate this time. Soon Blaine started to squirm under Kurt's touch. He picked himself up on the headboard clenching the leather in his hands. Blaine rocked his hips back against Kurt's fingers spreading his legs wider, his hard cock bobbing between his legs.

"please kurt...i'm ready" Blaine pleased. 'Go he sounded so needy'. But he couldn't help it, the way Kurt's long slender fingers worked in him, touching places and making him feel like nothing he's felt before. It was addicting.

Kurt removed his slick fingers from Blaine. And he whined at the lost, his hole clenching around nothing.

"turn around, i want to see your face" Kurt ordered.

Blaine complied ,turning to lay on his back. He watched as Kurt removed his clothing, pulling on his tie and discarding it to the side. The same slender fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt, revealing the tone muscles of his pale white skin. Blaine yearned to reach out and caress the skin. But soon Kurt was up and off the bed ,taking off his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Blaine gasped as he stared in awe at Kurt's hard cock, he was bigger than any of the men Blaine's been with. Thick and long with the head flushed red.

Kurt stepped out of his pants ,carefully folding the expensive clothing and placing them on the foot of the bed. He wormed his way back up the bed ,roaming his eyes over Blaine's body. The boy was breathing hard , Patiently waiting for Kurt, eyes following his every move. He couldn't wait to be inside the boy.

Kurt picked up the condom from where he'd placed it last. He ripped it open, rolling it on his painfully hard cock. He picked up the lube, pouring some on his hand and spreading it on his length. He hissed at the contact, having been hard for so long. Kurt picked up a pillow placing it underneath Blaine's hips.

"spread your legs Blaine" Kurt instructed.

Blaine did as told spreading his legs giving Kurt a full view of his hole. Kurt groaned, he lined himself up, rubbing the head if his cock around the puckered rim.

Blaine breathed in sharply as Kurt pushed in. His opening stretching tightly around Kurt's cock. Kurt groaned, stopping half way to give Blaine time to adjust.

Blaine closed his eyes trying to control his breathing. His jaw dropped as his hands fisted the sheets. He wasn't used to someone as big as Kurt, filling him up completely. It burned as Kurt continued to press inside, but a good kind of burn feeling so good.. Soon, Kurt's cock was deep inside Blaine. He positioned his hand above Blaine's shoulders looking down at him.

Blaine started to relax ,he opened his eyes and was met with blue ones. Kurt's eyes darted down to his lips, before he leaned in to kiss Blaine. Kurt's tongue brushed against Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Blaine parted his lips, feeling Kurt's tongues entwine with his.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's abdomen encouraging him to move. They moaned as Kurt drawled his hips back ,cock sliding out and back in. Kurt continued his movement, burying himself inside Blaine.

Shortly Kurt quickening his pace, thrusting into Blaine, swallowing his moans. Blaine cried out as Kurt hit his prostate, breaking their kiss and throwing his head back in pleasure.

Kurt looked at the boy beneath him, eyes shut close and mouth hanging open, his hands fisting the sheets for dear life. Blaine's breathing was hard ,and his stiff cock leaking precome.

Blaine felt a tightness in his stomach as Kurt continuously pounded into his prostate. He was so hard and so close and it felt to good. Blaine reached a hand to fist his cock, whimpering in frustration when Kurt slapped it away. Kurt took him into his hand ,stroking his cock to the rhythm of his hips.

"I'm close" Blaine huffed ,moaning as Kurt circled the head of his cock with his thumb.

"Me too" Kurt whispered, His breath warm in Blaine's ear

Blaine moaned as Kurt slammed into Blaine, searching for release. with a twist of Kurt's hand ,Blaine couldn't take it any longer. His cock twitch in Kurt's hand, spilling on his hand and stomach as Blaine cried out in pleasure. Orgasm hitting him full force.

Kurt felt Blaine tighten around him, topping him over the edge, he moaned spilling his contents inside the condom. Kurt rode out his orgasm ,continuing to stroke Blaine through his.

Blaine hissed as he started to get sensitive. Kurt halted his hips, slowly pulling out of Blaine. He removed the condom, tying it and discarding it in the trash bin beside the bed.

Kurt threw himself down beside Blaine , they breathed hard, panting as the came down from there high. Kurt pulled the covers over them ,turning on his side and throwing an arm around Blaine, closing his eyes.

As Blaine breath evened out, he looked around the dark quiet room, turning his head to look at Kurt's sleeping form. Suddenly his eyes felt heavy, exhaustion and bliss overtaking him as he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

He groaned as the morning sun shone through the window. He raise himself off the bed, wondering what time it since he hadn't heard his alarm go off. He rubbing the sleep from his eyes yawning as he stretched his sore muscles.

He threw the covers off his body ready to start the day. he looked up, finally taking in his surroundings, and froze...

Panic shot through him as he took in the unfamiliar room.

The memory of the night before flashed through his mind, he anxiously ran his fingers through his hair.

'How could he have fallen asleep. How could he have make that mistake.' He NEVER fell asleep, the first this he wants to do after each client is to get out of there as soon as possible.

He had been pretty tired ,and after last nights activities. He blushed at the thought. God what was wrong with him, had he seriously cum twice. That had never happened before.

'kurt, kurt's just good at that,that all.' He thought. 'that's why i acted that way'

Blaine jumped as he heard a sound outside the room. He got up off the bed noticing his washed and folded clothes sitting on the night stand besides the bed. He quickly put them on ,walking to the door and opening it. He walked into hallway ,and he followed the 'clank' sound that was once again made.

The hallway lead him to the living room he was so fond of after seeing it last night. The living room was bigger then his apartment, with leather furniture across the wide space. In perfect distance between the tv and the dark wooden coffee table. A piano stood in the corner of the room untouched, and Blaine's heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

Blaine suppressed the feeling of longing for the piano. It'd been year since he played.

Turning to face the light that was on ,in what seemed to be the kitchen. He walked through the door frame ,to find kurt sipping his coffee ,sat on a chair reading the newspaper.

"good morning.' Kurt spoke still keeping his eyes in the news paper.

"morning." Blaine muttered

"your moneys on the table" Kurt said pointing to a white envelope.

Blaine walked forward grabbing the envelope off the table. Confusion filled his mind as he counted.

" I added two thousand more" Kurt says

"why?" Blaine couldn't help but ask

" It's a bribe" Kurt says staring him straight in the eye.

"a bribe?" Blaine asks confused.

" for you to stay. i want to offer you a deal. I want you to be my personal escort."Kurt says casually. Blaine raises an eyebrow in disbelief, feeling that Kurt was bluffing.

"I don't know about you, but i enjoyed what we did last night, quite a bit actually. And it seems like a waste to just throw it away." Kurt continues. " if you're not satisfied with that amount ,name a price , i've got plenty of where that came from."

"No..I...it's fine ,i just don't understand." Blaine stutters

"Its simple, all i ask is for you to agree to serve me. I will be able to call you and have my driver pick you up,whenever,wherever. You will be paid one thousand every time .Of course there are conditions that you will stop working with other men and only serve me."

"And why would I do that?

Kurt stops to look at Blaine "Don't know ,if you'd ask me ,I'd rather sleep with one man once a week then three a night. Plus,with my pay. You'll gain double in one day what you'll gain in a weak out there. "

"You don't know me" Blaine says offended."Maybe i like working out there. don't compare yourself with me, with your fancy apartment and your leather furniture. I don't need your money." he takes a hundred out of the envelope,his pay, and puts it in his pocket as he tosses the envelope on the counter angrily.

"I wasn't" kurt says, setting down his coffee. "And I don't need to know you, all I need to know is if you agree." he looks at Blaine waiting.

"Why do you need a personal escort any ways? With your kind of money and looks, you can get any guy in New York."

Kurt keeps his gaze "I won't ask questions , if you don't" he say. Plain and simple.

Blaine was shocked and respected that but.

"No" Blaine says

Kurt sighs as he gets up. "well, my cards in the envelope. Don't take to long to decide, my offer still stand If you change your mind" he stretches, yawning, walking past Blaine. "Keep the money...I need to get to work ,I trust you can show yourself out?" He doesn't wait for a response as he disappears into the hallway.

Blaine watched Kurt go. He looks at the envelope and hesitates for a second before grabbing it and quickly exited the apartment.

.::.

A man hovered over him, pounding into him. Blaine forced his mind to wander and let the man work. His soft cock layed on his stomach, and he whimpered as his hole was getting sore.

"yeah you like that bitch" the man growled, mistaking his whimper for pleasure.

"feels good" Blaine lied, praying the man would just hurry up and cum. Blaine fought back a gag in disgust as the man attacked his neck, licking and sucking hard at the skin.

The old motel bed creaked as the man sped up his pace. Blaine through his head back ,biting on his fist to keep from screaming as pain shot through his body. The man gave a couple more thrusts and groaned deeply as he came. The man pulled out, tying the condom and lazily walking over to throw it into the trash.

He winced as he got off the bed, and made quick work on finding his clothes and getting dressed as the man picked up his own pants. Digging into the pockets and finding a wallet. The man picked out some bills and handed them to Blaine. Blaine quickly snatched them from the man,he counted them to make sure it was the right amount and turned, heading out the door without saying a word.

.:-:.

Blaine fumbled with his keys as he opened the door to his apartment. His whole body was shaking from the cold air. The run up the stairs from the building had helped, but it was November and snow was piled out on the streets. His shoes were wet and his thin clothing provided no warmth to his body.

He signed a breath of relief when he finally managed to open the door. As he walked in, he stumbled on some clothes that had fallen off the rack against the door.

"fuck"he grunted.

He quickly put them back in their place and picked out the warmest cloth he had. Which were a worn out pair of pajamas. He made his way into the small bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

His hair was a mess , and a hickey had formed on his neck. He looked at it disgustingly ripping his clothes off and getting into the shower. The water was warm, and he thanked that they hadn't cut of the warm water yet.

The water felt nice against his muscles and he tried to relax ,but soon images of ruff had and sweaty skin flashed through his mind. He gagged at the thought ,grabbing the Lofa and rubbing it at his skin hard, desperately trying to scrub the feeling of the man off him.

He felt disgusted and soon he was unable to keep the tears any longer . He leaned against the shower wall, his shoulders began to shake as sobs overtook him. Suddenly he was filled with anger, and he brought his fist up.

"fuck,fuck,fuck" He yelled, hitting the wall angrily. Making a hole in the thin wall.

He broke down, sliding onto the floor, letting the water wash over his. He let himself cry, sobbing at the memory of the man ,and the many other men before him. His mind took him everywhere, memories of how his life had come to this , filled his head, taking him back to that scared boy he once was.

"your such a disappointment"his father yelled.

"Please, no, stop." Blaine whined, shaking his head in an attempt to stop his thoughts.

"Such a fucking,slut. A fucking faggot!"

He could see his father standing over him,pointing a finger in rage.

Blaine felt furious "I am who I am! I'll never change for YOU!" Blaine yelled back. He balled up his fists ready to punch the man. But was brought back to reality, when he accidentally knocked over the shampoo bottle. The noise echoed through the walls.

He sighed,feeling annoyed. He stood to finish his shower.

When he finished,he stepped out, toweling of his hair and wrapping an extra towel around his waist.

He sat on his bed exhausted. things weren't supposed to be like this. Once he came to new York things were suppose to get better, not worse.

He remembered how things ended up like this. Like if as just yesterday he had lost his job at the restaurant he worked at because It shut down unexpectedly. Bad luck just seems to be his thing.

He couldn't find a job after that. No one wanted to heir a teenage boy with little to no experience,that could cause trouble any second. No one was willing to give him a chance. And auditioning...he couldn't bare disappointing himself further with that. He just couldn't.

After a day in new York his father had canceled his credit card. And soon he ran out of money. He had a paid motel he was living at, but soon that was gone.

He was Holmes, sleeping on a bench in a park. Starving, having not eaten a full meal in days. When a man awoke him from his sleep. He thought it was a police officer. But he was wrong.

A man that he never learned the name of. Spoke to him. He was kind. And he offered him a place, And food. He was young...naive. They got to his place. And the man fed him. They were sitting on the couch when the man started to stroke his thigh. He was startled, but the man was persuasive, saying he shouldn't worry he'd take care of him.

And when Blaine refused , he offered money. A lot of money. And Blaine couldn't deny that, He was desperate.

So he slept with the man, taking his money in the morning.

He never imagined he'd lose his virginity like that.

He was soon forced to realize that this was the only was he was going to survive in New York.

So he found some people that helped him get into the business, and they taught him the ropes.

He tried to remind himself that this was better than back home. But who was he fooling?

In less than a year his life become worse than he'd ever think. But he'd never go back home, there's no way anyway. Who would want him, he was useless.

He looked at the envelope on his night stand. 'There is one way out' he thought.

He snatched up the envelope searching through it. He found a business card, it was white ,simple, a phone number printed in black ink was all that was written on the card.

He grabbed his phone dialing the waited as it rang, soon someone answered, but it was quiet on the other line. He was confused ,but was sure someone was there.

"Hello?"

"speak" a stern familiar voice spoke, it was the driver.

He was confused , he was expecting the man Kurt to answer.

"It-t's Blaine" he said quietly.

The man was silent on the other line.

"Hello?"

" Thursday seven o'clock, be ready and wait for my call." with that he hung up.

Blaine was confused as he looked at the phone.

He sighed and groaned as he threw himself back ,laying on the bed.

He really hoped he'd made the right decision.


	4. Chapter 4

He sat on his bed and his phone rang in his palm, he answered the call bringing the phone to his ears.

"Give me an address" the driver said on the other line.

"The Caser building on south street" he said.

"I'll be there in five" the phone line cut off.

He was really getting tired of this whole hanging up thing. Seriously what was the man trying to prove.

He sighed, after the last call with the man he felt pretty lost on what was going to happen next. He stopped working with other client as Kurt had asked. But he couldn't shake this weird feeling he had, he didn't know what kind of man Kurt was or really anything about him. He had money that's for sure, but he was afraid things would be different once he was with Kurt again. That maybe the first time was a one time thing and he'll be ruff like the many men before him. He knows by now that situations can get worse.

But this is all he's good at ,all he has to offer the world. And if he fails at this, then what is to become of him.

The phone rang separating him from his thoughts

"Hello?"

"Come down".the man hung up once again.

 _Seriously._

He got up off the bed, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He locked it, even though there was really nothing to steal and headed down the hall. He jogged down the stairs looking around once he was out of the building. It was almost dark out as he search for the right car. He quickly noticed a black Mercedes parked beside the sidewalk.

 _It really did stand out in the crappy neighborhood._

He walked towards it, knocking on the passenger window. The driver didn't even look at him as he unlocked the back door. He sighed, shaking his head as he walked to the back, _whatever._

He opened the door getting inside the car _as_ the man started the car. driving off.

The car was silent, but they soon arrived at the familiar building. The driver stop the car in front of the building where they did the last time they were there. He turned back to look Blaine straight in the eyes.

"Go inside, And don't talk to anyone ".

Blaine open the door and was about to step out when he remembered.

" -"

"Very top floor". He interrupted , turning back to face the steering wheel.

He got out of the car walking around it towards the building. Entering the glass doors, he quickly walked to the elevator feeling immediately out of place in the fancy building. He press the button waiting as the elevator rose.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors binged open, he walked out into the short hallway where there was only one door which he remembered from the first night with Kurt.

 _OK nothing's changed so far._ He told himself

He took a deep breath knocking on the door. He waited and soon the door opened, revealing a gorgeous Kurt Hummel.

"i'm glad you could make it ". Kurt smirked, he opened the door wider stepping aside for Blaine to come inside closing the door after him.

The place hadn't changed much, there were papers on the coffee table and everything was clean and tidy just like last time. He felt a little nervous being there,but needed to put that aside and do his job.

"Would you like anything to drink " Kurt asked.

Blaine spun to look at Kurt "No,thank you" he responded, looking down shyly.

Kurt smiled at Blaine walking closer and grabbing ahold of his arms. He guided Blaine's chin up, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't be so nervous "Kurt said,brushing his thumb across Blaine's cheek.

His cheeks got red and he couldn't help lean into Kurt's touch. He could feel it happening, the way Kurt made him act a certain way, making him _feel_ a certain way by just his presence and that scared him. He needed to be control of himself, but it was hard, he was submissive by heart.

He looked up at him, locking there's eyes together. Kurt's hand travels downs Blaine's neck, he leaned in getting closer and brushing their lips together lightly. Blaine breathed in, looking at Kurt's lips and biting his own. Kurt waiting no longer, joined their lips in a gentle kiss. Blaine moaning at the taste of Kurt, kissing back hungrily.

Kurt pulled off, and Blaine whined in frustration making Kurt chuckled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself". Kurt teases.

Blaines face went beat red in embarrassment ,it was just so easy to get lost in Kurt, _he tasted so good_.

Kurt smiled at him "come on". He said, pulling him toward the bedroom.

Blaine complied, walking with Kurt and entering the bedroom. Kurt stopped them once inside ,pulling Blaine in ,and kissing him once again. He didn't stop kissing him as he unzipped Blaine's sweater, brushing it off his shoulder. Blaine shivered as the cold air hit his naked continued to unbutton Blaine's pants, pulling them down and onto the ground. He deepened the kiss as Blaine stepped out of his pants. He pulled Blaine closer by the waist, Blaines naked chest touching his covered one.

Kurt's hand travels down, squeezing Blaine's ass cheek with his hand. Blaine moaned, kissing Kurt harder and down onto his neck, Kurt pulled his head black to give Blaine more access. Blaine went to unbutton Kurt's shirt, He pulled it off ,dropping it onto the floor with his scattered grabbed Blaine's neck bringing his head up and smashing their lips together.

He started to kiss down Blaine's chest sucking on a nipple making Blaine gasp. He felt Blaine fist his hair as he bit the sensitive nub, Blaine whining as shivered ran down his body. He traveled back up, kissing Blaine on the lips. He pulled Blaine by the waist, laying him on the mattress. Not braking the kiss, he searched through his night stand. Finding a condom and lube, putting them aside.

He reached down into Blaine underwear, grabbing his hard cock and giving it a couple strokes.

Blaine moaned _,_ his mouth dropping open.

 _Fuck_. The noises he makes drive Kurt crazy. Blaine reached down to Kurt pants ,attempting to unbutton him free.

"You too" Blaine whined.

Kurt sat up, taking a moment to look at the wrecked boy,so gorgeous, and so his. He proceeded to take of his pants, along with his underwear. He grabbed Blaine by his legs, pulling him down in the positing he wanted. He slid Blaine's underwear off tossing them besides the bed. He grabbed the lube from where he'd left it, smearing his fingers with the gel.

Reaching down to Blaine's hole to prepare him, the boy suddenly moved,grabbing ahold of his hand.

"Wait…" He looked at Kurt shyly ."...a-are you going to be gently".

"Do you not want me to be?" Kurt asked "No-i do..I just...I'm sorry, do as you please that's what you pay me for" He covered his face embarrassed.

"Hey." Kurt soothed, bringing his own hand up, attempting to remove Blaine's from his face.

"I-I'm sorry ,I totally ruined the moment, please...just...continue."Blaine whined.

"Look at me" Kurt spoke.

Blaine complied, removing his hands and looking at Kurt.

"What's wrong" Kurt asked worried, running his finger through Blaine's curls gently.

Blaine looked at Kurt , unable to answer the question.

Kurt sighed"You know Blaine...If we're going to do this. We need to establish a safe ground...where wear both comfortable in telling each other what we're ok with." Kurt looked at him, willing the boy to understand."Just because I pay you, doesn't mean I don't respect your grounds. I want this experience to be enjoyable for both of us, it's not just about me Blaine,you not a slave in my home" Kurt smiled warmly"now... tell me what you want" he whispered in Blaines ear making the boy shiver.

Blaine stared at Kurt, surprised, but glad at his word. He didn't want to trust Kurt ,but it was hard not to with the sinsirity in his voice. He smiled at Kur Looking down shyly, biting his lip, he took a deep breath.

"I-I want you to be gentle, like last time".he said

Kurt smiled at him ,leaning down and whispering in his ear once again " _good boy_ ". He whispered.

Blaine went beat red at those words, blood rushing through his body as his heart beat faster. Kurt kissed his shoulder, going to circle his rim with his still lube fingers. Blaine moaned as Kurt inserted the tip of his finger inside Blaine, slowly working him open. Adding more, when Blaine said he was ready.

At two fingers Blaine started to rock down onto Kurt fingers. " Kurt I-I'm ready, now." he whined.

"One more sunshine" Kurt said kissing Blaine on his hip.

Blaine blushed at the endearment, moaning as Kurt brushed his prostate. He could feel everything, Kurt's long, slick fingers inside him stretching him open for his-

"Kurt" he whined.

Kurt chuckled " alright, alright". He removed his fingers, grabbing the condom and sliding it on. He slicking his cock with lube lining himself up with Blaine. He slowly slid in ,moans escaping there mouths.

he stopped once completely inside, to give them time to adjust. Kurts head dropped groaning low ' _fuck your so tight'_ he mumbled under his breath. He raised his head to look at Blaine."You ok?" he whispered.

"Yea…" He pulled on kurt's hair. "kiss me."

Kurt did, enjoying the taste of Blaine lips. They parted to breath "move" Blaine said breathless. Kurt starts to pull out , stopping half way to slowly enter back in. He did that a couple times, until they both couldn't take it any longer. He sped up his pase adjusting in a way he'd hit Blaine prostate every time he trusted in. That drove Blaine crazy, there moans echoing off the bed creaked, sweat running down their skin. Kurt looked down ,enjoying the view of his cock disappearing inside Blaine. _How did the boy manage to be so tight. Kurt was big he knew that, and Blaine just seemed to take it so well._

Blaine couldn't hold his voice back, with Kurt's cock he felt so full. His dick was so hard ,leaking precum on his stomach. He was getting close he could feel it, he reached down grabbing his dick, slowly stroking it.

Kurt leaned forward kissing Blaine, he taped his tongue on Blaine's lip asking for entrance. Blaine opened his mouth entwining their tongues together. Saliva ran down his mouth as Kurt sucked on his tongue, making him moan.

"I-I'm close" Blaine manages to say, his breathing hard and fast.

"Me too" Kurt whispered, making Blaine throw his head back on a particular hard thrust.

Kurt started kissing down Blaine's chest ,biting at the skin," you feel so good"he whispered.

Blaine whimpered speeding up the pace on his hand. He starts to fidget needing something to top him over the edge. Blaine tries to wiggle down trying to meat Kurt thrusts. And he whines in frustration as the position there in dos the aloe him took.

Kurt chuckle as Blaine's neediness ,Kurt speeds up his pace giving Blaine what he needs. Blaine mouth hangs open, whimpers escaping his mouth as his prostate is beaten.

Soon he feels that tightness in his stomach , and his body stiffenes. throwing his head back with a high pitched cry, and his back rising off the mattress ,his orgasim hitting him kissed his chest trying to sooth him, soon he too felt his body shake as he could not hold back any longer, releasing inside Blaine.

Kurt fell on Blaine's side, both their breathing, quick and hard. They laid there for about a minute, trying to level out there breathing. Kurt soon rose himself up off Blaine to discard of the condom. Kurt went into the bathroom bringing back a warm, wet cloth. He layed back on the bed on his side, rubbing Blaine's stomach clean of his own cum watching his chest rise with every breath.

"Thank you, for being so gentle with me" Blaine says.

Kurt looked up at Blaine ,he put the cloth aside, cupping Blaine's cheek leaning in to kiss his forehead. Blaine looked down biting his lip nervously. "I should get going" he said sitting up with one arm. He looked at the floor locating his clothes and turned to slid off the bed when Kurt,unexpected,grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Stay.. It's late Out" he said resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"I-it's New York . I can call a cab." Blaine said.

"Stay, as a part of your service. I'll pay you in the morning, I'll call my driver to take you back". Kurt looked at him patiently.

Blaine nodded, laying back down on the bed. Kurt grabbed the covers, throwing it over them them. He laid down in a comfortable position,Blaine cuddling against his warm body. He stretched his arm out to the side turning the nightstand lamp off, the room went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

The slam of a door startled him awake, he rose off the bed removing his face from the comfy pillow. He turned his body, meeting eyes with a well dresses Kurt.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Kurt asked.

"'s ok… What time is it" he groans , his voice rough from sleep.

"10:30 "

"uh-oh...You should've woken me up" Blaine said voice sleepy.

Kurt went to the mirror ,using the reflection to tie his tie. "I gotta get to work in an hour" he spoke, finishing his tie. He turned, fixing his collar and walking toward Blaine, "cash or check?".

"Huh?" Blaine asked startled.

""How do you want to be paid, cash or check?"

"Oh uh. Check."

Kurt opened the drawer on the nightstand taking out a checkbook and a pen . He flipped through the pages stopping on one and scribbling on it. "Last name? " kurt asked.

"Anderson" Blaine said, it was silent and Blaine didn't know what to do as he waited patiently for kurt to finish.

Kurt stopped his writing. Ripping the check out of the book and handing it to Blaine.

Blaine took it he tried to put it in his pocket. But noticed he was still in Kurt's bed ,completely _naked._

Kurt sighed " I made breakfast, eat before you leave, feel free to shower too, your clothes are on the bed."

Blaine looked at the edge of the bed, noticing his washed, and folded clothes. "thank you, I would have brought extra clothes if I knew I was going to stay." Blaine says apologetically.

"That all right, just know I'll want you to stay every time"

Blaine nodded , at least it'll keep him off the dangerous New York night. Even with a cab ride, at night , he didn't feel safe.

Kurt looked at his watch "ok ,I'll be leaving now"Kurt turned to the door.

"You're leaving me here" Blaine said surprised and a little confused.

Kurt turned back to face Blaine" " Yeah Mark ,my driver ,you've met him. will be back in an hour to pick you up, he'll take you home" Kurt assured.

Blaine furrowed his brow, still a little confused " aren't you ,like , _afraid_ I'll steal something"

Kurt looked at Blaine "course not, I trust you" Kurt smiles.

Blaine looked at Kurt shocked."How do you trust so easily?" Blaine asked perplexed.

"I just do" Kurt shrugs "if I want you to trust me , then you deserve my trusted as well. Sometimes, you just have to put yourself out there, and stop worrying about the consequences."

"that's stupid" Blaine frowned.

Kurt chuckled nodding "maybe so" he said buffing out a breath as he smiled brightly.

Blaine stared at Kurt, he liked that smile, it was nice.

" ok do you need anything else" Kurt asks

" no, thank you… You can leave" Blaine said still trying to contemplate Kurt's words.

Kurt smiled nodding as he turned to the door walking away, closing the door as he left. Blaine stayed on the bed, only moving when he heard the front door open and close. He reached for his clothes taking them and making his way into the bathroom. He showed, cleaning his body from the sweat,and dried cum that was still left over from last night.

Once he got out of the shower he dressed and made his way to the kitchen. As he entered the familiar room he couldn't help but think back to last time he was here. He still had some of that worried feeling he had before coming here, But he couldn't shake the the feeling Kurt might actually be a good guy.

He shook his head trying to clear his mind of unwanted thoughts. He looked at the table noticing a plate with a lid on top of it, He remove the lid feeling a simple healthy breakfast with eggs, Bacon, carrots and little pieces of sausages. The food was a little cold so he threw it in the microwave for a few seconds.

The microwave dinged, and he removed the food taking a seat on one of the chairs. It was good ,really good actually, he couldn't remember the last time he had homemade food. It must of been before-

He shook his head, _none of that Blaine_. He forced himself out of his thoughts,focusing on the food instead.

He took out his phone checking the time, it was almost time ,the driver would be here any minute. He finished up his food, walking to the sink to wash his plate.

As he finished up watching his plate, there was a knock at the door. He dried his hands on his pants walking towards the door, he opened it to be met with the driver, Mark.

"Ready to go?" The driver asked.

Blaine shuffled on his feet "uh- yea" he said walking out the door.

The older man closed the door behind him, taking out his own Keys and locking the door, he walked down the hall and Blaine followed close behind. They rode the elevator down crossing the front desk and onto the busy streets of New York. Blaine hissed covering his eyes from the sun as it shown on his sensitive eyes. He looked around, everything was so much better than his neighborhood , it had so much life to it, and people seemed happy as they walked to there destination.

Mark lead them to the car at the usual spot , they hoped inside, driving off.

.::.

Blaine arrived at his apartment tossing his Keys aside as he sat on his bed. He sighs as he layed on his back , staring at the sealing. He dug into his pocket taking out the check. He looked at it, he knew he'd have to go and cash the check into his account if soon, he couldn't just halve a thousand dollar check lying around. He sighed in relief, at least money won't be a problem anymore.

he was startled by a knock on the door. He went to put the check in his nightstand drawer. Walking the two steps to the door, surprised as he opened it and saw who it was.

"Sam "Blaine spoke.

Sam rushed inside hugging Blaine tightly.

"Thank God you're OK dude"he sighed, separating there hold looking Blaine in the eyes with a worried expression on his face "I thought something had happened to you... I came yesterday when I heard the others hadn't seen you in a couple of days, I started to worry man". He went to stand in the middle of the small room." I came to your apartment,but you weren't here. I had to come again, to see if you were ok. You know that scares us , with being in this business and all ". Sam smiled, trying to mask his worried self.

Blaine smiled "thank you Sam, but... I'm really ok" he said scratching the back of his neck nervously." I-I honestly didn't think anyone would notice I was gone,I didn't mean to worry you". He looked down embarrassed.

"Hey ,everyone in our neighborhood is considered family" Sam smiled.

A small silence fell and Blaine blushed.

" you should try hanging out with them ,give them a chance"

"No.i did...try,that is. I-I just don't feel c-comfortable being around the others. They're very kind! I-Im just better off... alone... thats all."

Sam looked at him wanting to argue, but sighed instead. "Anyway, now that I know you're ok." he stepped forward

"It nice to see you again man, long time no see."he gave Blaine what would be considered a bro hug.

They chuckled "yea couple weeks actually" Blaine said.

"Yea, work keeps you busy, you know" Sam grinned apologetic.

Blaine smiled understandingly.

He'd met Sam in the beginning when he started working, he was the one that taught him more about the business. How to stay safe and get more clients, what days were more active and how to spot a creep. Thing like that,he was the only one that knew about Blaine's past, spilling everything when he was at his lowest . He didn't know how he could of made it without Sam. By now he'd probably would have been found behind a back alley or something if it wasn't for him.

Sam was the one the found Blaine this apartment, thed hung out once in awhile becoming good friends. But work does keep everyone busy and people have to live their own lives and make a living, so he hadn't seen him in quite some time.

"So where were you last night man "Sam asked.

"With a client "he said matter of factly.

"Oh. So you're still working in the neighborhood?"

Blaine scratch the back of his neck "not exactly".

Sam tilted his head "What do you mean" He asked confused.

"I just,Started working for this guy. He's-he's gonna be my only client form now on". Blaine said trying to sound as casually as possible,shuffling on his feet.

"Your only client?"sam said ,not Understanding.

"He asked me to be his escort "Blaine grinned shyly.

"Wow,his escort...fancy word" Sam said, surprised."You must've given him a hell of a good time, huh?" Sam teased.

Blame chuckled, blushing a little.

"So how much does this escort guy pay you? "Sam asked "you still got to make a living right, are you sure just his guys going to be enough?"

Blaine looked at Sam, debating something. He jumped to his feet as he walked over to the drawer, pushing Sam lightly to the side. He took out the check handing it to Sam shyly.

Sam looked at it confused, not knowing what it was. He raised his eyebrows as he saw it,impressed.

"That was just for one night ". Blaine spoke.

Sam went to sit at the edge of the bed. He looked up at Blaine as if to say _He gave you this._

"How much money does this guy have, Blaine? "Sam asked perplexed.

"I don't know, a lot. He lives in super fancy building ".

Sam looked at him. "How often do you work for him?"

"I've only been with him twice, he said he wants me once a week. "Blaine said.

"Wow this guy must really want you"

"He said he did,You think that's bad?"Blaine asked shyly.

"I don't know" Sam said perplexed. "did he seem like a bad person?"

"No...he's was very kind, and… gentle". Blaine mumbled,blushing a little embarrassed.

Sam raised an eyebrow,but didn't comment on it. Blaine blushed so much he was surprised he hasn't turned into a tomato.

"well, in that case. I'm happy for you man. This will be like a break...sure as hell one of us deserves it". Sam nodded giving back the check.

"As long as he's treating you well". He said, resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder in a protecting manner.

"No yeah, so far it's good... I guess. He said he wants me to trust him"Blaine rolled his eyes" whatever that means". Blaine said sitting on the bed.

Sam chuckled, knowing how stubborn Blaine was. The man was going to have some trouble with that. For sure he didn't trust the man But he knew not to worry too much, Blaine was a smart kid, he would know if things get too serious.

"Well, besides all this. What have you Been doing lately?" Sam said changing the subject.

Blaine shrugged" the usual I guess. Work, grocery shopping, coffee shop, library, I got some really good books at this small book store I found" Blaine said getting excited.

"Nerd" Sam teased.

"Whatever" Blaine rolled his eyes.

The conversation went off from there. They had a lot in common, that's what made them good friends. Sam said he'd be able to hand out with Blaine more since he got a firm job at a club as a male dancer. He wouldn't need to go back and forth between clubs anymore,as he usually did.

They spent a couple hours together,j just talking ,catching up. It was nice.

Then Sam had to get up and leave for some preparations of his new club. they said their goodbyes after they'd promised to make plans to get coffee together sometime.

Once Sam left ,Blaine laid back down on his bed. His mind wandered, He was glad Sam was here, he felt a little at ease now that he was here. Blaine missed that, the company of a friend. He knew he could count on Sam. Especially at a time like this, he wanted someone that he could talk to.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed by as usual and soon, and he received a call once again.

He was still trying to get used to the whole going _to_ the client, instead of them coming to him. But he did as he always did ,and brushed it off. He had a small bag with him wrapped around his shoulders. His change of clothes were in it, knowing he was going to need it.

When he arrived at Kurt's apartment he knocked, waiting for Kurt.

He heard footsteps and Kurt open the door smiling,Blaine smiled back weakly. Kurt stepped aside for Blaine to walk in,once he did. Kurt turned, and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm about to make dinner, will you join me?".

"uh-No that's alright", Blaine says.

The sound of water running filling the silence that was left when he spoke.

Blaine watched as Kurt dried his hands on a white cloth turning to look at Blaine.

"It's already served, come join me for dinner". Kurt insisted, looking at Blaine in a way that gave him no choice but to stop, and nod in agreement.

"Good" Kurt smiled happily. And he followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"Sit" Kurt commanded ,tapping on of the dining chairs.

Blaine did as told, hesitantly sitting he removing his bag from his shoulders and laying it on the ground next to his chair suddenly feeling very awkward.

Kurt sat down ,laying a cloth napkin over his lap.

Blaine felt so awkward there, he didn't know what to do with himself. Sitting on someone's chair, the idea of eating in someone's home, a _client's_ home, made him very nervous. He felt like he was crossing a line.

"Eat Blaine," Kurt spoke as he saw Blaine still in his chair.

He looked up at Kurt and down at his plate, swallowing nervously as he picked up his fork ,and began to eat.

They ate in silence, only the sound of the silverware hitting the porcelain plate could be heard. Kurt ate with such manner, his poster , the way he picked up and sat down his knife with such delicacy baffled Blaine. Kurt was so put together all the time, even in his own home, Blaine couldn't help but envy that.

Blaine still had manners, of course, he did, he knew how to use his silverware, he'll never forget the way his father became upset when he did something wrong at dinner.

Kurt watches him, studying the way he maneuvered himself. He smirked, the boy certainly had more to him then some baggy jeans and a worn out sweater like when he first met him.

"So Blaine, do you like music?" Kurt said,taking a bite of his food.

Blaine froze, out of everything, Kurt had to ask that.

" I was just wondering, I see you staring at my piano every time you're over."

 _What! He hadn't realized he was doing that._

"So" Kurt smiled, "can you play?"

Blaine began to shake a little, " it-it's been awhile" Blaine mumbled, looking at Kurt nervously.

Kurt smiled "Well, I'd have to ask you to play sometime. See if you remember anything"

Blaine nodded shyly, even though Kurt couldn't see him. Since he'd gone back to eating peacefully at his food.

But the thought of playing the piano send a thrill down his spine.

The rest of the dinner they ate in silence. Soon Kurt stood, his plate finished and ready to be washed. "I'll wash " Blaine volunteered,not meaning to sound so desperate.

Kurt looked at the boy, eyebrow raised. He looked at him ,reading the boys need for what it was ,and agreed. Not wanting him to keep hanging on to that feeling. That need to do something in order to not feel as if he was in debt to Kurt.

Blaine thanking Kurt for the meal politely, proceeding to take the plate from Kurt's hand, and going to work on them.

Kurt sighed and chuckled at the boy. But Blaine didn't notice Kurt shaking his head and sighing in disbelief, he wondered how he got like this. Accepting a simple meal and converting it into something he had to repay.

 _who_ made him like this.

Blaine was almost finished with the dished when Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist startling him and causing him to drop the plate he was holding into the sink.

Kurt couldn't help but grin against Blaine's ear "relax" he said softly and waited patiently until Blaine relaxed in his hold. Once he did ,he began to slide his hands up Blaine t-shirt slowly. Feeling the soft skin and tight muscles. He found a nipple and tweaked it until it became hard. Blaine's chest began to rise and his breathing soon became shaky.

Kurt moved his hand down to palm against Blaine's crotch, "get hard for me", he whispered in his ear, sucking on the sensitive earlobe.

Blaine whined as he began to rock his hips against Kurt's hand. His length began to harden as Kurt stroke the thick membrane through his jeans.

The tip of his cock poked out of his low jeans as it rose. Kurt began to play with the precum on the head, making Blaine moan.

"Kurt," Blaine said breathless ,as Kurt continued to stroke. "Bedroom" he managed to say.

"mhmm," Kurt hummed in agreement. He licking his lips as he took one last look at Blaine before taking his hand and walking backward towards the bedroom in a knowing way. Blaine hung his head blushing as he bit his lip walking towards Kurt. Kurt smirked, turning around dragging Blaine to the bedroom.

Once inside, Kurt hovered over Blaine. Kissing and biting his skin as he stripped him naked. He sucks on his nipple, loving the reaction from Blaine. He worked lower, licking a long stripe up his length. Blaine moaned,wiggling at the sensitivity.

He sucked on the head,swallowing the whole length, bobbing his head as he sucked. Blaine's back bent as he struggled to suppress a moan. His hand fell on Kurt's hair ,blushing as he looked down at the view. He pushed down slightly on Kurt's head to encourage him, wanting more.

Kurt lifted himself up,releasing Blaine. He grinned at him, wiping the saliva from his mouth that had dripped down his chin with his hand.

Kurt watched Blaine,his mouth was slightly open and his cheeks red and flushed.

Kurt crawled up the bed to catch Blaine in a wanting kiss. Their tongues entwined as saliva dripped down their chins. Blaine moaning as he sucked on Kurt's tongue ,tasting himself. He sucked harder searching for that bitter taste of pre-cum.

Kurt separated them turning his attention to suck on a spot that made Blaine's leg feel like jelly and a small whimper to escape.

"Want you to ride me," Kurt said with a rough voice into Blaine's ear. Making him shivered as the breath of Kurt's voice tickled his ear.

" _yes_ ," Blaine said breathlessly at the idea.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's waist, raising him off the bed and turning them around so Blaine's ass rested on his thighs.

Kurt reached into the nightstand drawer, he grabbed Blaine's hand and smeared some lube on his fingers.

"Prepare yourself, I want to watch," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's abdomen, nibbling on the skin.

Blaine could have sworn his face couldn't get any redder before he heard those words.

Blaine reached behind ,biting his lip as he circled the rim of his ass with his finger ,smearing the lube.

He moaned as he inserted a finger ,not stopping until he reached the last knuckle. Wanting Kurt inside of him fast.

He started to move his finger in and out ,quickly adding a second. And he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's thighs ,rubbing them in a confirming way. He licked his lips as he took the boys cock in his hand. Stroking it painfully slow.

Blaine whined ,opening his eyes and leaning forward to meet Kurt in a kiss.

Blaine shoved a third finger inside of himself quickly "ok, I'm ready" he said breathlessly against Kurt's lips. He was so eager to have Kurt's cock inside him.

Kurt reached around ,inserting his finger alongside Blaine's making sure he was stretched enough. Blaine jerked, crying out at the intrusion.

Kurt removed his fingers, as Blaine promoted himself up. lining himself up with Kurt. The head of Kurt's cock putting a delicious pressure on his rim. He bit his lip, sliding down onto Kurt's cock, a moan escaping both of them as he felt Kurt's cock stretch him ,making him feel full once again.

Once Kurt's cock had fully disappeared inside Blaine he whined, grinding his hips desperately.

"Move darling," Kurt says, helping Blaine raise his hips.

Blaine nodded ,working his hips and using the muscles on his thighs to slide Kurt's cock in and out. Feeling the intrusion ,hot and heavy. He could feel the pulse of Kurt's cock, and it made his dick twitch excitedly.

Seeing the pleasure on Kurt's face should make him want to vomit. A man using him for pleasure, he should not enjoy this. But the feeling of Kurt's cock inside of him. Made his mind spin,he didn't know what to think anymore. And as Kurt cock hit that wonderful spot inside of him ,all he could do was through his head back and moan at the pleasure that shot through him.

He continued to ride Kurt,pace speeding up. desperately searching for release. he couldn't help it, his cock was so hard and leaking ,he just wanted to cum.

He started to ride Kurt hard, the only thing on his mind was to cum, cum and everything will be alright. He could hear Kurt's soft moans as he whispered sweet goodness into Blaine's ear. Telling him how good he was doing. What a good boy he was.

" _Fuck_ " Blaine cursed,thighs getting tired.

Without missing a beat,Kurt raised them up off the bed. Blaine gasped,shocked at the sudden movement. His back landing,and bouncing off the bed lightly. Bodies still connected even after the sudden change in position.

Kurt hovered over him, wasting no time his hips quickly fucking into Blaine.

Blaine sobbed,His face scrunching up and mouth dropping in pleasure.

Kurt was being a little rough than usual, but he was surprised that he didn't mind too much. All he could think is how good it felt when Kurt pounded into him.

Kurt groaned,he could feel his orgasm close. He mouthed at the boy's skin ,the room smelled of pure sex and sweat and it made him groan.

This boy did things to him whenever he was with him. His body fell weak towards him, Yet so in control at the same time.

" _Please_ " Blaine whined "I'm so close"

Kurt nodded,sweat dripping down his forehead. He brought a hand between them. Jerking Blaine quickly. He could feel it too. The tightness in his balls,and the aching for release. All he wanted was to make Blaine cum ,to see the pleasure on his face as he reached his orgasm. To hear him-

" _Kurt_ "

Fuck

"I-i can't-" Blaine moaned, struggling to keep from crying out. And with a particularly long, solid stroke,he froze,shaking. And keened, throwing his head back as he spilled his cum all over Kurt's hand and his own body.

He felt Kurt's hand grab his hip, the hold tightening as he felt Kurt come inside him.

.::.

Blaine entered the coffee shop, there were a fair amount of people there. An older man sat in the back corner reading the latest issue of vogue, two girls sat in their own table chatting endlessly. While a few others sipped their coffee in peace. There were some empty tall chairs with a small round table in the middle enough for two, one of which was occupied by Sam.

Sam caught his eye ,waving him over. He smiled walking over and sitting in the seat in front of Sam.

"Here, this one's yours," Sam said ,sliding a cup of coffee over to him.

"Thank you," he said,taking a sip and smiling as the medium drip touched his tongue.

"Did you have a lot of trouble finding this place? "Sam asked.

"No, I was close by " he answered,taking another sip of his coffee.

"Blaine,you live like 20 minutes away" Sam huffed.

"Yeah well...I was... with Kurt ,you know...my client"he said biting his lip. He hadn't told Sam Kurt's name or spoken about him since he told him.

Sam smiled "So his name is Kurt? " he teased.

Blaine nodded " yeah… Kurt Hummel" he didn't know why he needed to make it clear ,but he wanted Sam to know, he trusted him.

"So how was it?" Sam asked eyebrows raised.

"What?" Blaine asked confused.

"You know… The sex?" Sam said smiling, showing his teeth in a wicked grin.

" _Sam_!" He whispered loudly, looking around panicky, hoping he hadn't caught anyone's attention.

Sam laughed at the silliness of him. "Relax, no one heard. And you know I'm only teasing." He smiled drinking his coffee.

Blaine turned to face Sam , leaning back on his chair and pouting his lip mumbling something about Sam always teasing him, and it not being fair.

Sam smiled ,chuckling at Blaine's childishness. He took another sip of his drink, his mind going back to the feeling of Deja Vu feeling he got when he heard Blaine's client's name.

"Why does that name sounds so familiar?...Kurt Hummel" he said slowly, feeling the way the name rolled on his tongue.

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe he went to one of the clubs."

"No….Only nasty old man go to the clubs I work at ". Sam says.

Blame continue to look at them, waiting patiently. Knowing that when Sam had something on his mind. The best he could do is wait there patiently for him to figure it out on his own.

A few minutes past, when Sam suddenly perked up, startling Blaine. There was a glint in his eyes as he looked around the coffee shop. His eyes landed on a vogue magazine that was left behind on the table,that the old man Blaine saw had probably left. Sam snatched it up, searching through the pages.

"I swear I read something about a man with that name,"he said ,eyes fixed on the magazine.

Blaine's eyebrows raised in amusement, "you read vogue ," he chuckled.

Sam stopped to look up at Blaine ,"what? a straight man can't like fashion. The girls dig it, Blaine."

He bites his lip trying to suppress a laugh. He didn't take Sam as the Vogue guy, but it if it had to do anything with the ladies, he wasn't surprised.

Sam looked back at the magazine, searching through the pages and stopping to read one of the pages.

"Look, "he said sliding it over for Blaine to see ,"is this him? ".

Blaine looked down at the magazine , scanning his eyes over the passage that Sam's finger was pointing at. He frowned ,Kurt's face was on it. details about an upcoming winter line and how excited everyone should be.

But all he felt was confusion, _Kurt_ , and _fashion_ , he thought Kurt was more of a businessman. With the suits, he always wore ,so professional all the time. But then again, fashion _is_ a business.

 _But, Kurt and fashion_. Now _that_ was something new.

"I see this guy all the time man. He usually has a page all to himself." sam says nodding.

"What to they say?" Blaine asked.

"I-i'm not really sure, but he has like some history with vague or something"

He was about to ask what kind of history, but he stopped himself. Was he suppose to know this much about his clients? He never bothered to find out about them before. Why should that be different now? Did Kurt even want him to know about him? His face grew serious.

Without even noticing he was getting too close to the man, there had to be a line. His personal life and his work life has always been separate. He needs to stop Now.

"You know what, how's work? Blaine asked.

Sam looked at surprised but chooses not to question the sudden change. Thinking he might've crossed the line and talking about Blaine's client work.

Sam sighed resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Well,it's been slow, but I'm working on a new dance to bring in new customers."He says smiling, growing excited.

"I was thinking of a little of this". He raises his hands as if holding a guitar and banging his head to a nonexistent beat.

Blaine chuckles "oh god no".

Sam dropped his hands "what? Come on, They'll Love it! "He continues to air guitar "And then I'll give them some of the hips,you know? "He starts to grind his hips forward.

Blaine brings his hands up, attempting to shield his eyes from the embarrassment in front of him. "Oh God please stop "

Sam stops, looking hurt. "You never appreciate my dance moves "he pouts , a grin slipping through.

Blaine laughs "not when there as embarrassing as that, "he says taking his coffee cup and finishing up his drink.

"Whatever, " Sam says taking his drink and chugging the last of it in one gulp. He slams the cup on the table dramatically. "OK, let's go," he says.

Blaine shakes his head smiling as they get up and throw their empty cups in the trash.

As they head out, Sam wraps an arm around Blaine's neck, a goofy smile on his face "you do appreciate my dance moves ,don't you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes "of course" he exaggerated.

"Hey! I sense some sarcasm in there" Sam said. He muttered something but before Blaine could figure out what it was. He was suddenly taken back as Sam tightened his hold on Blaine, rubbing his knuckles on top of his head.

"Ah!" Blaine yelled as they exited the door, tumbling over the stair steps. "That hurts!" He whined ,trying to hit Sam with his small arms.

Sam was having none of it, if someone looked at them they'd probably look like a couple of kids to them. Sam continued to laugh when a sudden force hit his left shoulder ,forcing them both back.

Blaine clutched his shoulder as pain shot through it. He looked up at the men in front of him. The stranger he'd collided with , held a hand over his chest. Face away from Blaine's view, as it was obvious he was trying to mask the pain he was equally having.

Blaine looked at the man worriedly "I'm sorry ,are you alright?"

The man perched at the sound of Blaine's voice. He stood straight ,no longer the pain in his chest a priority as he looked at Blaine.

Blaine locked eyes with the man when suddenly he felt frozen to the spot, sea blue eyes looked straight at him. Memories of soft lips against his and moans of pleasure echoed through his head as he stared at him.

"I'm sorry ,I didn't see you coming," Kurt said casually . As if seeing the man he paid to fuck an hour ago didn't bother him in any way.

"No, it was our fault, "he said, no longer in control of his body, speaking on pure instinct.

He continued to stare as Kurt smiled, and he and his buddy guard walked into the coffee shop.

He stood frozen as sam asked, "dude, you OK?"

"That was him," Blaine spoke.

"Yeah, " Sam agreed. Shuffling on his feet,"you ok?" He asked again.

Sam hadn't said anything in the encounter. So curious, Blaine turned to look at him. An expression of pure concern showed on his face, and suddenly, he was no longer interested.

He walked off, Sam following behind him.


	7. chapter 7

After a year, i finally finished this short chapter.

The sound of the shower creeks. And Blaine can hear kurt stepping out of the shower, then the rustling of his hair on a towel. As he lays in bed, sun ray shining on his naked form as he stares up at the sealing. The bathroom door opens, and Kurt step out with a towel around his waist and going straight to his closet to change, Silence then filling the room once again.

Blaine takes a deep breathe, and soon Kurt steps out all dressed. It had been like this since he got here, none of them saying much. Really, what is there to say? After their unfortunate run in. Blaine's been nervous to see Kurt again. Though he's not so sure when exactly...

He sighs unknowingly loud.

"Is there something on you mind Blaine?"

Blaine tenses, heart beating fast. "oh-um. no."

"You're rather quiet" Kurt comes to stand beside the bed. Bending his back and placing his hands besides Blaine head, catching his eyes.

"Oh I just-..." he averts kurt's eyes.

"Showers open" Kurt smiles, bringing his body once again to a standing position. Straightening his navy blue suit that complimented his handsome figure perfectly.

"Huh?oh right" he sits up, holding the covers over his naked groin embarrassed.

Kurt chuckles, turning he says "I'll be in the kitchen"and waves back.

He showers and soon meets kurt in the kitchen. Where he seems to be cooking some sort of meat, he guesses from the incredible smell.

He sits on a stool, hands folded onto each other resting on the counter. He wants to talk about it. But he can't just bring it up , it feels out of place.

Stuck in his head he hadn't noticed kurt walking around to him , wrapping his hands around his waist startling him.

"How do you like your meat?"Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine blushed "what?"

Laughing, kurt rounded the corner to face Blaine."How do you like your meat?" he said pointing to the stove.

"oh-uh,medium" he smiled shyly.

Kurt nods, turning back to the sizzling meat.

As they ate he hadn't notice he'd been picking at his food until Kurt spoke. A nervous habits he'd picked up when he was Young.

"Talk"

He looked up confused.

"Talk, I know you've been dying to say something, I can see the gears moving in your head." Kurt smirked, putting a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Oh,um it's nothing" he said forcing a smile.

"I see...so it has nothing to do with our little run in" Kurts brow rose, and a slight smirk could be seen from the corner of his mouth by what was not covered by the mug he brank from.

Blaine sat there quietly,debating whether what was right to say, how to start.

"I just didn't know what to do, or if you're upset because of it," he said.

"Blaine, did I show that I was upset in any way, now or then?"

Blaine thought about it, Kurt didn't seem upset, but Kurt was very hard to read he never knew what kurt was thinking.

So,"No",he settled with.

"Then what ever made you think I was?", Kurt asked.

he was starting to get nervous, and that made him fidget in his seat. "I just thought-" He trailed of ,not even knowing what he himself what thinking. Only insecurities getting the better of him. Now that money was steady with Kurt around, he didn't want to do anything to jeopardise the relationship. Would he have to go back to the streets, and continually sleep with those men again.

Kurt sat his mug down."I gotta say I was quite surprised really. But when hen I saw you ,you looked terrified Blaine," he sighed, "I guess it's partly my fault, I never spoke what's to be down if it ever came to that. In all reality I never thought it would happen , New York's a big place. And out of all the coffee shops in New York, we still managed to run into each other." He chuckled to himself.

"It's just...i've never run into a client like that before, I was just shocked. I didn't know what to do"

"This run in doesn't have to be anything more than a mere coincidence Blaine, there's nothing to be worried about, our deal is still in place.You and I both know we have to be careful, but only making a big deal about a situation as innocent as that will only put us both at edge. Next time don't act so scared Blaine, don't let them know you have a secret."

Blaine nodded, understanding. As far as the citizens of New York know, they were just two strangers paying no attention to their surrounding and happen to collide.

He chuckled to himself, having over thought the situation.

Blaine went back to his food ,actually taking a bite this time. But as he ate he couldn't help but notice a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Kurts not mad, and he wasn't scared off by the encounter. He wasn't going to get rid of Blaine, Blaine wasn't gonna lose his only source of income. And he doesn't need to go back to those disgusting men.

He closed the door behind him, he'd return to his apartment and the actions of the night before were finally wearing down on him. He slumped his shoulders and sighed , walking to his bed and throwing himself back up on it. He digged through his pocket taking out the White envelope he always has after a night with Kurt, he couldn't help but be in awe at the maturity of Kurt. But it also frightens him as he's afraid soon Kurt will notice that he doesn't really need Blaine and get someone better than Blaine. Someone better looking...Better skilled in bed.

He turns to his side curling up on himself clutching the money in his hand. He's planning on going shopping soon buying clothes that don't make him look as homeless as he feels.

The first thing that he did with Kurt's money is pay off the debts he had with his landlady. Next he bought food,the kind of food he hasn't had in years because they just were too expensive for him to afford. He stocked his fridge full, as if he was afraid that was only chance he was going to get to buy the food that he wanted and would give him full stomach. It was kind of pathetic now that he thought about it.

But he hadn't had that much money in his hands since the day he arrived in New York. Since then he's been saving Kurt's money not wanting to spend it all before he was sure that he was going to continue getting this kind of money. But if this continues he might even look into getting a better apartment.

Even with all the benefits that he got from working for Kurt. He knew that maybe it wasn't the best idea to keep being around Kurt. It was clearly different from his other clients and he doesn't know what that entailed for him. The way that Kurt made him feel when they had sex, confused him.

He knows he shouldn't trust people,but without him realizing it, Kurt's gentle touch made him trust him just a little more.


	8. chapter 8

He pressed the button to to the elevator and got inside, resting his hands in his pocket. He'd left Blaine back at his apartment ,as he did every time he brought the boy over for a bit of fun.

As he waited, the feeling of vibration shot through his hand. He grabbed his phone from his pocket which his hand was already in, and noticed a message from santanna.

Where are you??

He chuckled, so early in the morning. And he already has to deal with his psycho secretary.

Just got here, he typed back.

The elevator dinged, and he stepped out. One hand on his phone as he finished his response shoving the phone back into his pocket.

He grinned as he felt his phone vibrate.

Then again.

And again.

He walked on into the lobby and through the familiar gray polished floors. Breathing in the air of the place he could call his home. Well a seconds home, he was quite fond of his apartment more now that on some level ,Blaine was part of it.

As he walked ,the woman at the information desk stood, greeting him.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel" she smiled.

He nodded, fixing his collar as he gave her a look.

She smiled again looking shown at her desk. "Ms. Lopez is waiting in your office sir".

"thank you". He says.

He turned, walking down the hall heading straight to his office and opening the door.

"Where have you been white boy!" Santana yelled.

He ignored her, walking straight to his desk and checking the mail on it.

"I need to know what you thought about the proposition that Mr.Kawabata gave?" she exclaimed slamming her hand on his desk in an a temp to get his attention. But failing miserably as he just continued to shuffle through his mail.

"I gave you a response." He reminded her.

"Telling him to shove his ponderous egotistic, bohemian aspired concepts up his ass, is not a response Kurt. Nice burn by the way. I think i'm finally rubbing off on you." She Stands, turning and pacing as she massaged the sides of her head, muttering something in spanish that he couldn't quite catch.

"Kurt this is important, partnering with someone from japan as big as him will only increase both of your international success. Come on Kurt,do it for the company." She was getting desperate, they've been working on this for months. Now that his line was on of the most popular in in the US ,taking it internationally was only the next step.

But kurt couldn't do it, not with a man like Mr.Kawabata. When the first thing he does is criticize every detail in his designs. Wanting Kurt to listen to his ideas and use only his. Kurt can take some criticism,he's only in the fashion industry.

He couldn't count how many times, people have told his ideas were not good enough. But Kurt Hummel want raised better than to be backed down from people like him, that are too scared to accept that new, better talent is coming.

So really, in the end ,all he could do was build one of the biggest lines in the Fashion industry. So if that man thinks he can just walk into his building and act like he's the boss, and still want to partner up and use him to build his success. Well he's Kurt fucking Hummel, so thats a no from him.

"There'll be others." Kurt says casually.

She sighs, "I don't mean to be a bitch, well actually I do. But Ms. Moreau hasn't responded in over a month Kurt. You need this deal." She persisted.

"Mhm?" He acted as if he didn't care. He paused for a minute taking one of the envelopes in his hand and handing it to her casually.

"What is it?"She asked looking down and taking is from his hands to get a better look. He watched as she scanned the envelope, eyes going wide. She rips it open taking out the letter inside.

She she began to read outloud."Mr. Hummel I would like to apologize for the delay in my response to your offer of a seasonal partnership. But after greatly reviewing your work, I am glad to inform you, that it would be an honor to work with you and your company. I know we will create and design true masterpieces this coming season, till we meet again...Fuuuuk huuummel!" the letter wrinkles in her hand. "You." She points at him. "Are a goddamn motherfucken guineas." She shakes her head,'unbelievable' she mutters, her ponytail swinging behind her , "How did you know?"she asks in disbelief.

"I didn't." He says.

"How did you know she would take the deal, because god fucking knows she wasn't acting all honored when she was here."

He knows Mrs. Moreau is a cautious women, doesn't let her guard down easily. So he knew he'd have to wait if she were to decide to work with him. She doesn't choose a project based on pier benefit. But on the interest she has on the project itself. He liked that about her, reminded him of himself. And plus she actually listened to what kurt had to say.

"I didn't do anything,I told you."

She crossed her arms, eyebrows raised as she stared at him.

"Bullshit you got that stupid grin on your face."

"I knew she would change her mind." He smirks at her ,rolling a pen in his hand with the tip of his fingers.

He sat the pen down, standing up and fixing his suit. Walking around his desk as Santana continued to shout profanities and speaking of future plans to arrange with his new business partner.

He heads towards the door."You know Santana I think you might forget I'm your boss sometimes, better start watching that mouth of yours." he opens the door.

"Please you love me, I keep it real, and I'm hilarious." she exclaims following him out the door for an early scheduled meeting about the colors in the new designs.

Santana shuts the door behind her as they walk in. He makes his way over to his desk flopping down on his chair.

Santana swallows the last piece of her sandwich as they had ordered lunch during the meeting, as it had run late. Something that was expected as they were getting close to the end of a season.

"Okay, you have another meeting at 3 for the details in the dresses", Santana speaks. "And don't forget about the party Saturday,bring a date."

"i'm not bringing anyone, mark me as one",Kurt answers looking at a design on a paper he sketched.

"You have to", Santana exclaims, while shuffling through her papers." It will make you look good."

"I don't have anyone to take, plus they're such a hassle."

"Okay...What about Sebastian, he seems to like you" Santana suggests.

"I hate sebastian."

"why, he's hot."

Kurt turned to look at her raising an eyebrow, as he looked at her over his glasses.

Santana rolled her eyes,"whatever,just bring.a.date", she leaves with that. Having different matters to attend to, closing the door being her.

He always dreaded these business party's full of models ,sponsors and fashion designers everyone sucking up to everyone. Why they still had them puzzled him.

He sighed ,a date huh?

He shuffled through his pocket, taking out his cell phone and going through his contacts. Most of these boys he hadn't talked to in months. He stopped when he got to Mark's contact.

Just now realizing he didn't have Blaine's contact info.

Blaine huh?

He wonder how Blaine would look in a suit.

Blaine with his perfectly toned body, curls that even then gave him the desire to run his fingers through them.

He new he was growing this ownership of the boy and those teary eyes and the sound of his please did nothing to help the matter. But thinking about him made him realize something.

He needed to make that sweet boy his.


End file.
